


This is Just Filthy

by LastQueenofMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastQueenofMars/pseuds/LastQueenofMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Dirk is fine with drawing himself kissing Jane....and groping her as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Just Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small drabble taken from my Tumblr. I'm not sure if it's AO3 worthy but...I guess it's better than nothing.

“So…you’re perfectly fine with drawing us kissing?” Your eyes are wide as Dirk stares at you and shrugs. A certain little auto responder sent you some…artwork.

“He was going to kill his sister, what was I supposed to do?”

“Dirk, you and I know darn well he’s never going to kill her.” You can see it in his blushed face that it’s embarrassing to him too. You think for a moment. Didn’t he also draw himself grabbing your breasts? You laugh at the thought.

“What’s so funny?”

“You actually…hoo hoo hoo…copped…hoo hoo…” your laugh borderlines actual amusement and total embarrassment.

“I thought he’d want it!” He says blushing harder. “Besides, it’s just a thing; no big deal.” You step closer. He’s obviously embarrassed.

“So it’s no big deal if you kiss me?”

“Nope.”

“Not even if I requested some ‘smut’ of my own?” You’ve cracked him now. You inch closer to him and pucker your lips. He was supposed to faint or something. Instead, he grabs you by the hips and kisses you rather ungracefully. You both soon get the feel of each other.

Dirk hoists you up on the table and deepens the kiss. He pushes your shirt up and slips his hand under your bra. You groan softly as he kisses trail to your neck you shiver. His hands are a little cold but you love his touch against your warm skin. You whine softly.

He laughs quietly as he lifts your bra up. You blush as he stares at you. Just before you can go further, a voice startles you both.

“GET A ROOM, YOU FILTHMONGERS!” His footsteps retreat as you and Dirk share another awkward laugh.


End file.
